


Hunting

by oolathurman



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, Mini-Fic, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolathurman/pseuds/oolathurman
Summary: The magician Eli asks Muriels about all the scars that he's accumulated over the years.Cross-posted from Tumblr. Short ficlet(?) of an interaction between the non-binary magician Eli and Muriel.





	Hunting

“Wait a second, Muriel.”

Muriel paused in his step, turning hesitantly towards Eli. The smaller magician took a step closer, and couldn’t help but notice he suppressed a flinch when they did. Eli looked over his features, the permanent crease in his brow, the lines of lighter skin where scar tissue had healed over long ago. The thick collar, with all its signs of wear and the scratches of futile attempts to rid himself of this reminder of slavery and servitude.

Eli nodded towards the collar, the heavy metal ring and the thick chain dangling from his neck. “Did Lucio do that to you?”

The silence that followed was more telling than any verbal reply could ever be, silence that spanned years worth of misery and pain and spilled blood.

Muriel turned away before they did, and that was all the motivation they needed.

“I’m going to hunt that man down,” Eli’s voice turned to something colder than any frost could be, juxtaposed against the wrathful fury that sparked and burned inside their chest. “And I’m going to kill him with my bare hands.”


End file.
